1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building, and more particularly to a device for incorporating a layer member formed of a heat insulating material, a sound absorbing material, a combination thereof or the like in a face construction of a building such as a roof, an outer wall, a ceiling or the like with simple and safe operation. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of an inner layer member and/or an outer layer member in a face construction of a building such as a roof, an outer wall, a ceiling or the like hs been conventionally carried out for the purpose of heat insulation, sound absorption and the like. Such conventional mounting procedure has been generally carried out in a manner to support a layer member on a supporting member of a building such as an H-shaped steel or a roof purlin, insert a bolt means partially embedded in the supporting member through the layer member, and tighten the bolt with a nut to fix the layer member with respect to the supporting member.
Unfortunately, such conventional procedure has a disadvantage of necessarily requiring the use of a hard layer material having a high strength such as a cemented excelsior board, because it is substantially impossible to incorporate in a face construction a layer member of a soft or flexible material which has excellent heat insulating and/or sound absorbing characteristics and is not weighty.
More particularly, the conventional procedure has mainly used only a thick, rigid and heavy member such as a cemented excelsior board as a layer member for a face construction. The use of such board requires troublesome operation which comprises the steps of forming the excelsior board supported on a supporting member with a plurality of through-holes and securely fixing the board with respect to the supporting member via the through-holes by means of a bolt and nut assembly by group work, because the excelsior board is hard and weighty and there is no means for readily and simply fixing the board onto the supporting member.
The conventional procedure has another disadvantage that it is very difficult to precisely position a layer member in a face construction.
A further disadvantage encounted with the prior art is that it necessarily requires the use of an electric power drill at a height such as a roof or the like, accordingly, there is a fear that a lead wire of the drill often catches an operator's foot to expose the operator to danger of falling.
Still a further disadvantage of the prior art is that a large load is locally applied to a layer member because the layer member is held on a supporting member by means fo a hook bolt.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building which is capable of employing a soft or flexible layer member having excellent sound absorbing and/or heat insulating characteristics as well as a hard layer member such as a cemented excelsior board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building which is capable of incorporating various kinds of layer members in the face construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building which is capable of significantly improving operation efficiency and ensuring safe operation at a height.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building which is capable of readily and precisely positioning and fixing a layer member with respect to the face construction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device for incorporating a layer member in a face construction of a building which comprises a base element, a connecting element mounted on the base element and a holding element mounted through the connecting element on the base element; the base element being adapted to be held on a supporting member of a building and hold a layer member in cooperation with the connecting element and holding element. The device according to the present invention may further comprise a mounting member fixedly mounted on the holding element which is adapted to support at least a face member.